Galvanizer
"In Burning Day, In Frozen Night, The Silver Flame Shall Guide my Light When all seems lost to Evil's Might, ''' Stand by me to defend what's right!" -Galvanizer's Oath of the Silver Flame Galvanizer is a member of the Warforged, a race of living artifacts that were imubed with life to fight in the Last War almost 3000 years ago. He is now currently a member of The Shards. Character Background Reawakening Not much is known about Galvanizer's past before he was reactivated five years prior to "The Sands of Qatif." He was found by a raiding party in the ruins of a "Creation Forge", one of the many alchemical factories made to mass produce the Warforged that had since crumbled in the face of time. When mages from the raider camp began to examine his body, the strong presence of magic reactivated his being. He immediately began asking questions about his surroundings and what was going on. Assuming that what they had found was something of immense value, the mages led him to the leader of the raider clan. He surmised that Galvanizer was, in fact, a member of the long-lost Warforged and began questioning him for useful information. However, Galvanizer became transfixed on a small mechanical bird that sat on the leader's desk, and upon touching it, the bird came to life and flew out of the tent they were meeting in. The raiders soon knew that this was no mere machine and began to devise a way to make this being useful. Galvanizer was incredibly naive to the ways of the world and its people, making him easy to trick. The raiders proceeded to convince him to enchant their weapons for dubious reasons, like imbuing swords with fire so they could "stay warm at night", or armor with thunder so they could "scare off vicious animals." Realization It wasn't until Galvanizer, while chasing a small insect construct he created past a tent, over-heard how the raiders had been using him and that a party had just left to raid an outlying settlement to the North. Horrified by what he inadvertently caused, Galvanizer began to run North towards the village, never once stopping until he reached a hill that peaked over the village. Upon arriving at the top, he was horrified to see that the attack had already started and that the raiders were devastating the town with the weapons he created. Without thinking, he rushed towards the village in the hopes of saving anyone that was left. The first raider he encountered realized that the ruse had been lifted and tried to use his enchanted weapon against Galvanizer, but to no avail as Galvanizer had lifted the weapons enchantment, leaving a regular blade. Overtaken by anger, Galvanizer proceeded to slaughter the raiders one by one, leaving none alive. Then, using military strategy that seemed to be locked away in his mind until now, led the remaining village militia, now armed with enchanted weaponry, to the raider camp to end their raiding once and for all. Before the villagers were able to thank him, he disappeared. Not much is known about the time between his disappearance and reemergence two years later nor what he found out in that time, but it is known that Galvanizer traveled the land, perfecting his skills as an Artificer, searching for answers to his own existence and gathering as much knowledge about the world, its peoples and history as possible so that his ignorance would never bring harm to others again. Legend of the Iron Flame Two years later a rumor began to spread around the nearby villages and towns about a mysterious "Iron Flame", an acolyte of the Silver Flame made entirely of metal, a strange mix of man and machine, that would appear to destitute settlements, healing the sick, aiding the righteous and bringing swift justice to all those who would prey on the innocent. Once all wrongs in the area were righted, he would disappear just as quickly as he had arrived. Joining the Shards Galvanizer made his way towards Winterhaven after hearing troubling reports about the settlement having kobolds and goblin problems, but was surprised to find the settlement to be relatively peaceful, contrary to the reports. Upon questioning the town's people, he heard tale of a group of adventurers that had recently passed through the area, cleansing it of the Orcus cult that had tried to break the seals that were holding back the Shadowfell in a keep north of the settlement. Upon hearing this news, Galvanizer became elated to know that there were others like him, and became determined to find this group and join their ranks, believing that there was greater strength in numbers. He was given a piece of cloth with a symbol and the name "Rook" and was pointed in the direction of Thunderspire Labyrinth . From Thunderspire he tracked their location to Qatif , and using almost half of his total gold was able to charter an Airship. Upon his arrival, he was able to navigate to a nearby bar and rendezvous with the Shards of Khaios . Given that one of their members, Rook, was incapacitated, they were more than accepting of a new member, especially a healer. Appearance Physical Galvanizer is a member of the Warforged, a race of alchemically created machines that served as soldiers in the Last War. Unlike other members of his race, however, his body and appendages are more intricately detailed and designed, suggesting a purpose other than military duty. His features include five digits to each hand instead of the standard three, as well as more complex facial mechanisms like eyebrows and "lips", allowing for a wider range of facial expressions. His eyes change color and luminousity based on his current emotional state, though they typically glow a soft green. His height at the beggining of "The Sands of Qatif" was 6'2", but because of continual improvements to his being to accomodate his constructs, his height has slowly risen to 6'5". His left arm has a panel that covers an arcane information port. This port appears as a series of shimmering blue arcane symbols embeded in his arm to most onlookers but to Galvanizer is appears as a database for all of his recorded data. Clothing Galvanizer wears blue enchanted leather armor inlaid with gold adornments that shimmer and crackle with eletricity. Strapped across his chest is a bandolier attached to a satchel, both of which contain various potions and alchemical infusions. Journal Entries Entry One: The Rival Party, New Toys and Mindflayers Trivia *Galvanizer's name comes from the process known as galvanization in which metal is coated in zinc in order to prevent rust. The process can involve dipping steel into a solution of powdered zinc and water, then running an electrical current through the steel to create a magnetic field. This is significant to his character because: **Galvanizer has a proficiency in Lightning attacks, as his Alchemical Blood is Lightning-based. **Galvanizer is an Artificer, and as such applies enchantments to weapons in the same way that galvanization adds protection to steel or iron. *Galvanizer's Oath of the Silver Flame is based on the oath of the Green Lantern Corps from DC Comics *Galvanizer's arm panel has been likened to the PIPBoy 3000 worn by characters in the Fallout franchise, a series of games based in various locations around a post-apocalyptic United States. *Galvanizer's intellegence-based personality is loosely based on that of Egon Spengler, one of the main characters of the film Ghostbusters